Come Back
by Patet
Summary: AU. Van left Hitomi while they were still children. Now he is back, what's he going to do now? Stay or leave again?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter One**

"What's wrong?" asked a green-eyed girl with huge glasses as she looked up from her book.

"Nothing," answered the boy the girl was talking with.

"What do you mean nothing? It certainly looks like something," inquired the girl.

The boy, who was chubby with jet-black unruly hair, suddenly stood up. He looked very much aggravated. "Look," he started "I don't want you pitying me, 'Tomi-chan."

The girl looked confused. What did he mean pitying him? Did she do something wrong to make him upset?

"Va- ," she started but she was stopped as the boy started speaking again.

"I know you pity me, 'Tomi-chan. There's no need to pretend. You can stay away if you like… there's no use trying to hang out with a loser like me."

The girl felt upset and confused all at the same time. How come he thinks she's pretending to be friends with him? That she wants to stay away from him? As the boy started to walk away, she stood up and shouted at him.

"I don't get you! I just want to be friends with you. Why do you push me away! I just want to be with you." With that the girl ran to him and hugged him tight, tears falling down her cheeks, blurring her glasses.

"Why? I thought, I thought-" and every other word the girl was to say was gone. Replaced by whimpering, sobbing and hiccupping. The boy's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, 'Tomi-chan. I just have to go."

With those words, the boy left the green-eyed girl, 'Tomi-chan, tears streaming down both their faces. The boy never looked back.

'_I'll wait for you. Until you return and become my friend.'_

* * *

Ten Years Later.

Ding-dong. Students started to get out of the building, but, girl with honey brown hair stayed behind. She was doing something and she was looking very anxious as if someone was out to kill her. Then…

"Oi, nerd girl. You done with my homework for tomorrow?" asked a blonde haired girl, who was together with two other people: one a girl with red hair chewing gum, the other a blond hair boy who seemed to be interested with his hair.

"Uh, well, you see… I had to do yours, Allen and Yukari's homework… really. I'm half way thr-" stuttered the brunette.

"Half-way! That's it HALF WAY?" yelled the blonde to the girl's face.

"I- I'm sorry… I'll finish it ri-" The girl was interrupted when the blonde suddenly grabbed the papers she had in her hands.

"I guess this will be suffice. But you will still pay." The blonde took her glasses and stepped on them.

"Now, that's enough payment. Really, Kanzaki-nerd you should get new glasses." With that, the blonde girl and her 'cronies' left the poor girl, who had already broken eyeglasses.

* * *

The honey-brown haired girl ran from school as fast as she could. Before the other kids start to pick on her and she had to fetch some groceries for her mother too. The girl finally stopped running when she arrived at the local convenient store. There, a funny looking man welcomed her.

"Ah, isn't it little Hitomi?" remarked the old man.

"Mister Mole…" said Hitomi.

"Tee-hee. I know Hitomi. Well are you here for your mother's orders?

"Yeah."

Mister Mole started looking around the store. Checking through all sorts of plastic bags. But he noticed that Hitomi wasn't wearing her glasses and was squinting to read a magazine, which was by the rack beside her.

"Hitomi, what happened to your glasses?"

"Uh. You see, Mister Mole, I kinda fell on my face while I was getting here. So the bridge of the frame kinda snapped into half," said Hitomi with a smile.

_'I hope he takes the lie.'_

"Uh-hum," said Mister Mole "You oughta be careful next time around. You might not only break your glasses next time. Well, here you go. Tell your mother I said 'Hi'."

"Sure Mister Mole. Well, see you!"

* * *

On the way home, Hitomi noticed that there were a few moving trucks by the newly furnished house a few blocks away from her own home.

_'That's where the Fanels used to live! I wonder…'_

She dismissed her thoughts. Her friend did abandon her but she still held her hopes high. Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the raven-haired teen looking at her.

"Mama, I'm home"

"Hitomi, welcome back," greeted a familiar woman. She had straw colored hair and she was standing by the counter in the kitchen, chopping.

"I have the stuff you asked me to get for you," Hitomi said as she placed the plastic bags on the table.

"That's good, dear," her mother turned to look at her. Hitomi was anxious. She didn't want her mother to…

"Where are your glasses, dearie?" There. The dread question that Hitomi was scared of. This wasn't the first time that Hitomi broke her glasses. That was the third one this year.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Mama," she spoke face down.

"Tell me… who did it, Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked away. She refused to meet her mother's gaze. She can't tell her about what Millerna did to her! She knew her mother would report the bullying to the school authorities. She couldn't have that. Millerna was an influential person. She practically OWNED the school. Should Millerna be reported to the authorities, Hitomi was sure to be expelled.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" her mother raised her brow.

"Because… they're_** dangerous**_."

Her mother sighed. It was no use trying to get information from her daughter. She was too stubborn for her own good. She shook her head; her daughter must've known that she had another set of glasses for her. She knew that this was coming.

Hitomi was climbing when she called out…

"It's in the bed side table… third drawer."

Hitomi smiled. "Thanks Ma!"

_'Kids these days…' _

Then she resumed chopping their dinner.

* * *

**Little Notes From Little People**

Hello there!

This is the first chapter of Come Back. It has been edited by the wonderful Hotari-chan! Please do excuse me if the story is a tad bit cliché. If you liked the story please do review, I would be very happy if you do so. Criticisms and comments are whole-heartedly welcome! Thank you very much for spending time with reading this story!

**P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter Two**

Van never thought he'd be returning to his old home. It was very nostalgic. There were so many memories… good and bad. The very moment he stepped into the house, he was flooded by feelings he left behind. He couldn't help but get out of the house. It was too much for him. Then… he saw a honey-brown haired girl with green eyes looking at his house longingly.

'_Could it be…?'_

Van shook his head. She probably forgot about him. After all, he did tell her to forget him. Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the man beside him.

"Thinking is very unbecoming of you, Van."

Startled, Van took a step back. Recognizing the speaker, Van sighed in relief.

"It's just that…"

"That?"

"This place… it holds so many memories… that I want don't want to forget… yet… I also want to forget."

The man beside him just nodded in understanding. He knew he shouldn't push his brother yet. It was too early. Besides, his memories of the… he shook his head. The past is past. He should leave it as it should… past.

"C'mon, I've ordered some dim sum…"

Van looked at him expectantly. He knew Van wanted spring rolls.

"I included spring rolls."

"Thanks, Folken."

"No problem, Van. Now, hurry up before I change my mind on letting you eat…"

"Very funny."

Folken watched as his brother entered the house. Maybe coming back here would be good for Van. He might be able to recover. He might start anew again. But, then again, all Folken could do was hope.

* * *

"_Hey! Van! Van! Look!"_

_A girl about five years old beckoned her friend to come beside her. Her honey-brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze. A black-haired boy approached her and looked at what she was holding._

"_What's… that?"_

"_It's a kitten…"_

"_Kitten?"_

"_Yeah… I found it here. It was shivering. I think it was taken from its mother…"_

"_Who would've done that…?"_

"_I don't know," she said shaking her head. "Would you help me find its mother?"_

"_Sure!"_

_The whole day, the children spent their time looking for the kitten's mother. Crawling under bushes, climbing trees and asking people around the park. And finally, they found the mother._

"_Ah! She was here all along!"_

"_Who would've thought?"_

"_Well… this place isn't visited by a lot of people. So it figures."_

"_Yeah."_

_They left the kitten with its mother under the old merry-go-round. Hand in hand they went home._

Van smiled at the memory. He was taking a stroll that day when he saw the old merry-go-round. That day was one of the most unforgettable memories that he had. He was so happy that the kitten found its mother. But, he wondered why the merry-go-round wasn't removed after a long time. Then, someone arrived. Van quickly hid behind a tree.

"Merle? Where are you? Merle?"

Van took a small peek and saw _**her**_. She still wore her hair short, yet long in the front which somehow covers her face. Her honey-brown hair still has the same luster. And she still has her gentle voice. That voice could soothe anyone's trouble. Her eyes… it's still as green as ever, like the lush green forests. Hitomi was still Hitomi.

"Merle… there you are!"

Van noticed that she was looking for a cat and now she was carrying it. Then, it hit him.

'_That's the kitten! The one whose mother we had to look for! She's still taking care of it…?'_

He saw that Hitomi was feeding the cat. And then she crouched down and put it down.

"I have to go now, Merle. I still have classes!"

Then she left. Van let go of the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. She hasn't changed one bit. He chuckled. And when he turned to leave, he heard a small noise. He turned around and it was from the cat.

"Oh. Hi there. It seems like you remember me, right?"

As if the cat understood him, it purred and gave him a Cheshire grin. Crouching down, Van started scratching under her chin.

"Gee… you know… at first I thought you were a tom cat. Guess I was wrong."

Then the cat looked like it was glaring at him. Then it meowed for the last time then turned around and left him. Van was taken aback. Did that cat just… glare at him?

* * *

It was late when Van got home from his stroll. He knew he would be bombarded by questions when he got home. So, he already started making a mental list of alibis.

"You're home rather late."

"I was out on a stroll. Got carried away."

"I see. Well, go wash up. Dinner's gonna get ready in a minute."

'_That's weird. Folken isn't asking a lot of questions… he must be hiding something…'_

But, Van knew better than question his brother. He just silently went to the sink and washed his hands. He took his time. His brother was going to ask him during dinner. The feeling in his gut confirmed it.

"Take a seat, Van."

Silently, they ate dinner. The food Folken cooked for them was delicious, as always. He ate dinner swiftly, but not too fast that he would choke. Van stood up and brought his plates along. As he was getting out of the dining room, Folken called up to him.

"Are you interested in going to school?"

"School?"

"Yes. You still need your education. But, I'm not forcing you if you don't want to go this year. I can understand that."

"No, no. There's no problem about it. I'm fine with going to school. But which school…?"

"Asturia University. I'll be waiting for your decision."

* * *

Later that night, Van pondered on what his brother told him.

'_Asturia University, huh. Should I go…?' _

Then, suddenly he remembered something. Something important.

_It was a Saturday morning. Like they always do, Van and Hitomi went to the park on top of the hill. It was a beautiful place. It overlooked the entirety of Asturia._

"_Hey… Hito-chan. Have you ever thought of what you are going to be when you grow up?"_

_Hitomi looked at him. And then she smiled and looked at the overlooking scenery of the city._

"_I do… but I'm not entirely sure, though. What made you ask?"_

"_Uh… well, my mother was asking me what I wanted to be last night."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I wanted to fly…"_

_Van waited for Hitomi's reaction. He knew she was going to laugh at him. After all, his ambition was rather stupid._

"_That's nice, Van."_

"_Really?"_

_He was surprised. He never expected that answer from Hitomi. But, then he also considered that she would answer that way… Hitomi was no ordinary girl. She was intelligent and she understood things that others could not, most of the time. Clearing his throat he decided to ask her. She still didn't tell him what she wanted to be when she grew up._

"_Hitomi…"_

"_Yes, Van?"_

"_You still didn't tell me what you wanted to be."_

_Twiddling her fingers, she looked up to him hesitantly. She had a faint tint of pink across her cheeks and she was fidgeting. Which led Van to one conclusion: Hitomi was shy to tell him her ambition._

"_C'mon, Hitomi! There's nothing to be shy about!"_

"_Well… it's just that… it's so embarrassing!" she said covering her face with her hands._

"_Just tell me! I won't laugh!"_

"_Oh… okay. Well, you see, I've always wanted to run. Running makes me feel like I'm flying. I also want to study on that school over there," she said pointing to the huge group of buildings on the other side of the city._

"_That's great. Hitomi!"_

"_You don't think its… weird?"_

"_Of course not! It makes more sense than my ambition"_

_Van's curiosity got the better of him that day. After they went home, he immediately approached his mother._

"_Mother, what's that place… um, the huge group of buildings on the other side of the city…?"_

_His mother turned to him. Van's mother, Varie, had long jet-black hair and chocolate-red eyes. She smiled at him softly._

_"Well… that place, my son, is the Asturia University."_

_"Asturia University? What's that?"_

_"It's a school."_

_"A school? Really? Whoa. That's a huge place to study in!"_

_"Yes, it is. Now, why are you asking me this? Hmm?"_

_"Well… I was just wondering that's all."_

_"If that's the case… now go and take a bath. You smell. I'll be giving you a snack afterwards, deal?"_

_"Sure!"_

_And Van happily trotted up the stairs. His mother watched him with a gentle smile._

Now, he was sure that she would be studying there. And his gut feeling was agreeing with him.

"Asturia University, it is."

* * *

**Little Notes from Little People**

Hello there!

This is the second chapter of Come Back. It has been edited by the wonderful Hotari-chan! I apologize for the mistakes that I have done. I hope to improve myself so please to comment about my performance! Thank you very much for reading!

**P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter Three**

As Hitomi lay in her bed, she recounted what had happened that day. Miss Aston, her teacher, had a talk with her. It scared her; said teacher was Millerna's sister after all.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Students started getting out of the classroom as their teacher dismissed them. As Hitomi was leaving the classroom…_

_"Miss Kanzaki, would you please help me bring these papers to my office?"_

_Nodding without hesitation, Hitomi directly answered her teacher._

_"Of course, Miss Aston."_

_Hitomi and her teacher walked in silence. It was a rather awkward kind of silence. After all, Hitomi was scared of the woman. She was Princess__**Millerna Sarah Aston**__'s elder sister. Though Hitomi knew her teacher was nothing like the girl, it was better safe than sorry. Hitomi was worrying so much that she hadn't noticed that they have reached their destination._

_"We're here."_

_"Huh… Ah. Yes, Ma'am. Where would you like these papers to be placed?"_

_"Please do put them in the cabinet beside the door. Thank you."_

_'Miss Aston __**IS**__ very different from Millerna. Makes you wonder if they are truly related to each other.' Hitomi thought._

_"Will that be all, Ma'am?"_

_"Ah? Oh yes, but before you go Miss Kanzaki-"_

_"Please, call me Hitomi, Miss Aston."_

_"… Okay, Hitomi, I'd like to have a word with you."_

_"Me…?"_

_"Yes. Please. Please have a seat."_

_Hitomi was starting to sweat. What could her teacher want with her? She was very apprehensive and she was scared._

_"I won't eat you, Hitomi. There's nothing to be scared about."_

_Hitomi didn't answer. She was too shocked with what her teacher had said. But then again, she was after all quite different from what she expected her to be._

_"I know what my sister is doing to you."_

_And at that moment, Hitomi's imaginary brick wall just got demolished._

_"You… do?"_

_"Uh, yes. I am truly… TRULY sorry for what she has done to you."_

_"There's nothing to apologize for… you've done nothing wrong."_

_"Yes, yes. I am aware of that. But as her sister, on her behalf, I ask for forgiveness."_

_"I know that, Ma'am. But, you shouldn't really bring it upon yourself. You're just her sister. You can't fix what she's done. Only she can fix it."_

_"I see… you truly are an intelligent child, Hitomi."_

_"Miss Aston…"_

_"Please call me Eries, Hitomi… but only outside the school."_

_"Yes, Miss As-… Eries."_

_"Well, it seems like I've kept you here long enough. Now off you go. Be careful in going home."_

_"I will. Bye, Ma'am. Thanks again!"_

_"If there should be anyone thanking someone, that would be me, Hitomi."_

_"Forget about that, Miss Eries. See you tomorrow."_

_"Yes. See you tomorrow, then."_

It confused her. Why did her teacher apologize on her sister's behalf? Hitomi yawned. She glanced at the clocked on her bedside table. 10:30 PM. She better go to sleep. She still has classes tomorrow. Turning off her lamp and setting her glasses aside, she pulled up her blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

Hitomi arrived in school. She was the only one student who was walking down the corridor. But then again, she did it intentionally so that she won't be bumping into Millerna. It was either being so early or really late and she preferred the former. As she entered the classroom, she saw no one. That in itself was strange. Her teacher should be there by the riser, writing a few notes so that she won't be disturbed as she discussed. But, no one was in the vicinity.

'_Strange_.'

Hitomi thought as she walked through the room to her chosen spot, at the back. It was a little early and there were no students around. As Hitomi started to get sleepy, someone entering the room startled her. Glancing at her wristwatch, it read 7:30 AM. So it was time for classes, students started entering. And lo behold, entered the Princess Millerna. Hitomi ducked behind a student in hopes to avoid Millerna's stern gaze. Thankfully, she didn't notice the brunette who was praying for her life.

As the students started to settle down, their teacher entered who was followed by a raven-haired teen.

"All right, everybody settle down."

As silence begun to settle, their teacher gestured to the teen beside her.

"Class, we have an additional student today. Now, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. It is most pleasurable to meet all of you."

"Good, now please take a seat. You are free to choose where."

Hitomi, who coincidentally had an empty seat beside her started to dose off… again. Apparently, she wasn't listening to Van's introduction because she was too busy avoiding Millerna.

Van started to go to an empty chair when…

"Hey, cutie. Want to sit with me?"

"Psst. Handsome, sit here!"

Annoyed with all the catcalls, he opted for the chairs at the back. Unfortunately, Millerna has her eyes on him and grabbed him beside her.

"You could sit here if you like." Millerna said sweetly.

"Uh… Thanks." Van said hesitantly. This girl was too… pushy. He could tell.

"My name's Millerna, Van. Millerna Sarah Aston. I look forward to spending time with you here in Asturia."

"That's great, Millerna…"

"I thought so." Millerna replied with a giggle.

* * *

The entire period flowed smoothly. Hitomi diligently listened to the discussion while occasionally writing a few notes here and there. Van, on the other hand, didn't seem to be focusing. Millerna was endlessly flirting with him and he couldn't do anything about it. As the bell rung, he hurriedly went out of the classroom and waited till all of the students have left. He immediately re-entered the classroom so that he could talk with the teacher.

"Miss Aston?"

"Yes, Mister Fanel?"

"I was wondering…"

"You don't know where to go, am I right?"

"No… ah, I mean. Yes."

"Well, I have someone to help you."

Hitomi, at that time, was still gathering her stuff and was about to exit the room.

"Hitomi!" her teacher called. Of course, Hitomi turned to look at her teacher and the man with her.

_'Just who is that guy?_'

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you please guide our new student here to his next class? I do believe you have similar schedules."

'_New student? Gee. Guess I was too out of it if I didn't notice him._'

"Yes, ma'am!"

Van just stood there, dumbfounded.

'_Hitomi? As in Hitomi Kanzaki? If she is, then we have a lot to talk about. But, how come she doesn't seem to recognize me?_'

* * *

**Little Notes from Little People**

This is the third chapter of Come Back. This has been edited by the wonderful Hotari-chan! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I do believe that Hitomi is a little too out of it. I try not to make the characters too out of character, in fact, I try my best to integrate their personalities. But, it is needed for the story, so I do apologize if you think my writing is cliche. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter!

**P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Chapter Four**

Van looked at Hitomi as they walked through the hallway.

"Um… I didn't catch your name back there. Um… I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi said as she held out her hand.

"It's me, Hitomi." Hitomi looked at Van as if he grew a second head. Her held out hand was withdrawn and was immediately by her side.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met before."

Van stopped and let out a long sigh. Hitomi looked at him in wonder. Does she really know him?

"Look at me, Hitomi. Don't I look familiar?"

Hitomi squinted and circled Van in a very comical fashion. Looking here and there. Van was quite certain she'd know him.

"Nope."

Van sighed.

'_I guess I changed that much that she doesn't recognize me._'

"It's me. Van Fanel, remember?"

"Van… Fanel?"

"Yes."

A pregnant silence settled in between them. It was a few seconds but it seemed like forever to the two.

"I… We have to hurry. Classes are going to start soon." Hitomi said as she bolted off, breaking Van in his trance.

Hitomi ran to edge of the corridor, beckoning Van.

"Please… follow me. We don't want to be late for our next class."

Van followed her. He knew that she couldn't take it yet still she accepted him, in a way. Entering the room, Van noticed that there were only a few in their class. He also noticed that Hitomi was rather fond of sitting at the back. And just as he was about to sit beside Hitomi, someone called him.

"Oh Van! Over here!" called a very shrill voice. Millerna.

"Miss Millerna."

"Oh shucks Van, call me Millerna. Sit beside me, will you?"

"But… I…"

"Great! Sit. Classes are gonna start soon."

The class carried on as normal as it could, but Van's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't help but think about his childhood friend.

* * *

Hitomi couldn't think straight that day. Her mind was filled with questions. Why was Van here? When did he come back? Why now? Yet, despite all that, Hitomi felt happy. Van was back, and he could finally answer the questions that she had longed to ask.

'_Then again, Van might be hesitant to answer them, based on what I just did to him a while ago. I'm such an idiot!' _ Hitomi thought.

"Miss Kanzaki! Miss Kanzaki!"

"Uh… Huh?" Hitomi looked around and was confused.

She looked up and saw her teacher looking at her.

"Do you still want to stay in the room, Miss Kanzaki? Classes were dismissed a few minutes ago."

"What!" Hitomi said, bolting out of her chair.

Realizing what she has done, that she embarrassed herself in front of her teacher, Hitomi turned to her teacher.

"Uh… Ok, Mr. Gadeth… Err… I was just… gathering the rest of my stuff… yeah! Gathering the rest of my stuff!"

The teacher raised a brow at her. Clearly, not believing her.

"Well, you'd better hurry, little lady. I'm going to be closing the room soon."

"Yes sir!"

As the teacher left the room, Hitomi let out a long sigh and dropped down her chair.

"Gee… I might as well get going."

* * *

Van was tugging on his school uniform and was slightly sweating. In fact, slightly won't even define how he was feeling. He was very nervous. He has been waiting at the school gate for Hitomi to appear and talk to her. But, he was having second thoughts.

'_What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Or worse… she hates me and doesn't want to be my friend! Why didn't I try to explain to her back then? But… it was difficult though…'_

Spotting a tuff of honey-brown hair, Van straightened himself up.

'_Ok, Van. This is it. You're gonna talk to her and explain yourself.'_

As Hitomi passed him, he called out.

"Hitomi!"

* * *

Hitomi was on her way home. The trouble Van had caused her was giving her headaches and she felt like going on a run or eat ice cream. She just wanted to get her mind of some things when she heard…

"Hitomi!"

Turning around, she saw the source. Van Fanel.

"Uh…"

Van was catching up with her. She had to run. But, she didn't want to be cowardly. She must face him!

_'GO! Run. NOW.'_ Hitomi thought.

'_No, I mustn't. What if he wants to talk to me?'_

Hitomi stopped as Van caught up with her.

"Hitomi… I know you're kinda mad at me… I understand that… but can you give me a chance to speak out?"

Hitomi looked at her former… well still best friend. She, after all, had not replaced her friend, Van.

"Ok…"

* * *

Van was catching his breath.

'_Man, Hitomi could run.'_ He thought.

"Ok…" That's all he heard and his thoughts snapped.

"Really?" came the bewildered answer.

"Well… yeah. I might as well give you a chance. I also want to ask some questions…"

Hitomi was not looking at him as she spoke though. Van knew that doing this was somehow hard for her, yet she took a risk.

"Great… um… How about we go to my house? We can have dinner there! You know? Like before?"

Hitomi looked at him now. Her eyes had the small glint. Yet, somehow, it wasn't there.

"That's good. But, can we stop by my house? I don't want to worry my mom. And she'll be happy to see you too… I think."

"That's cool. Let's go then."

With those words said, Hitomi and Van walked side-by-side to Hitomi's house. Both worried and anticipated what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Little Notes from Little People**:

Hello there! Thank you for reading Come Back! This chapter has been edited by the wonderful Hotari-chan! I apologize for the cliché-ness of what I write. I apologize again. Thank you for having read so far. I really appreciate it. Feel free to drop a review. Anything will make my day. Thanks again. Until the next chapter.

**P.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its rightful owners**.

**Chapter Five**

Van was running home

_Van was running home. He felt very happy, in fact instead of walking, he was skipping. As he arrived a few blocks from his home, he noticed that the lights were out._

'_Did mother go out?'_

_Quietly, he crept up the porch and opened the front door._

"_Mother, I'm home. Mother?"_

_Silence answered Van as he called for his mother. Taking off his shoes and placing them on the rack just by the door, Van felt anxious. Where was his mother? Has she gone out without him?_

"_MOM, ARE YOU HOME?" Van called out in a louder voice._

_And again, a pregnant silence answered him. He was starting to feel scared. In fact, the hairs at the back of his neck were starting to stand up. He was slightly trembling and the goose bumps were already showing on his skin. Then, he heard a faint creaking of the rocking chair. He sighed in relief. His mother just fell asleep on the RC that's all. Shaking his head, he proceeded to go to the kitchen. As he walked through the hallway, he noticed that there were a few magazines scattered about. Heck, there was even a spoon there! He picked up the clutter and went to the kitchen. _

"_Wha-what happened here?!"_

_The entire kitchen was a disaster. As if a whirlwind, a tornado and a cyclone passed through it simultaneously. Drawers were opened. Random knives were scattered on the floor. A fork was stabbed on the table. The counter was knocked over. Glasses, cups, saucers and plates were all over the floor, broken into tiny bits. Seeing the state of disarray the kitchen was in, Van began to fret. He dropped the items he was holding and ran to the living room, which was a few doors from the kitchen. But as he approached the living room, he heard the creaking of the rocking chair again… but something was different about it. It was rocking fast. As if some kid were playing on it. Moments later, a loud thud was heard which was followed by a frustrated grunt. Van's breath hitched. He didn't know what to do. Folken was away and wouldn't be back 'til dinner time. His mother was in danger, even more, he was in danger. With his back pressed to the wall he crept as he approached the door. He peered in and his eyes widened in fear and a loud gasp escaped his lips._

* * *

The walk towards Hitomi's house was a quiet one. Neither one of them spoke; in fact, they've created a distance in between themselves. It was like they were coincidentally headed to the same direction. But, if observed closely, the two were sneaking glances at each other. One moment, Van would look at Hitomi and then when Hitomi turned to look at him, he would immediately move his sight elsewhere.

"We're here!"

Van stopped for a moment and took in his surroundings. The neighborhood was just as he remembered. A few things have changed but it was still the same. In fact, he could still see the old places that he and Hitomi went to in their younger years.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there?"

Van jumped and noticed that they were already in front of Hitomi's home. Pausing, he looked at the place and observed that little has changed. The front yard is still a well kept garden. The creepy garden gnome was still beside the pink stork, but unlike before, the stork had lost a leg. Van smiled and faced Hitomi.

"Right."

Hitomi opened the door and called Van in.

"Mama, I'm home! And, I brought a visitor!"

A woman entered the hall and smiled at the two.

"Welcome home, Hitomi… and who might this young man be?"

Hitomi looked at Van. He understood the message that the 'look' conveyed and nodded.

"Good afternoon, Kanzaki-san. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Of course, Hitomi's mother was taken aback by the brunet's reply and look at him incredulously.

"My… I don't think we have met before young man."

Van sighed and scratched his cheek.

"It's me, Ma'am. Van Fanel, the boy who lives a few blocks away from your home."

"Mama, remember? He used to come here!"

"Hmm… Fanel… OH! Fanel! You're Varie's son!"

Van nodded at Mrs. Kanzaki's declaration.

"Yes…"

"Dear, you have grown! I didn't recognize you!"

Van flushed and gave the older lady a small smile.

"Hitomi didn't too…"

They all shared a laugh but were soon interrupted when Mrs. Kanzaki heard a soft 'ting' and ushered both of them inside.

"Now then, I'm sure you're very hungry. C'mon now, let's go to the kitchen. I just made a fresh batch of cookies!"

Hitomi and Van seated themselves at the counter as Hitomi's mother busied herself with the oven. Hitomi tried offering her help but her mother just brushed her aside. Right now, they were eating cookies with… milk. It was like reliving their childhood all over again.

"Well then, I shall leave you. I have to fetch some groceries. Now, Hitomi watch over the house while I'm away. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Oh and by the way, Van, why don't you call your parents and tell them that you're eating dinner here!"

"Wha-"

"Great! Now you kids have fun alright?"

With those parting words, Mrs. Kanzaki left them, winking at them before she completely went out of sight.

'_What was THAT all about?'_ both teens thought.

* * *

Silence remained after Mrs. Kanzaki left the two alone. Hitomi was silently munching on her cookie as she diverted her sight elsewhere. Van, on the other hand, was fidgeting… in a very manly manner, of course. Then he coughed to catch Hitomi's attention. It worked, naturally. Hitomi turned to Van abandoning her cookie.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ugh. Yes. I would like to call my household to tell them that I'll be eating dinner here."

Hitomi giggled and stood. Walking towards the hall she motioned Van to follow her. Van stood, sighing in relief as he went to follow his childhood friend.

"Here," Hitomi said handing Van a wireless telephone.

"Thanks."

Van then took the phone from her hands and started to dial. Press here, there, then here, then there. Then Van put the phone to his ear, a few rings later the line picked up.

"_**Hello, Fanel Residence. This is Folken speaking." **_

"Folken! It's Van!"

"_**Oh, little brother, what makes you call?"**_

"Well… I stopped by the Kanzaki's… remember them?"

"_**Ah, yes. Their house has a weird gnome in their front yard…"**_

"Yes…"

"_**Now… why are you there in the first place?"**_

"I kinda wanted to talk to Hitomi… and well her mom kinda invited me over to dinner."

"_**Oh, I see. Ok, see you later then."**_

"Yeah. Bye."

"_**Bye."**_

Then the line went dead. Van turned and handed the phone back to Hitomi.

"That was quick."

"Folken is very easy to talk to…"

"Who…?"

"Folken… my older brother… remember? Weird purple teardrop tattoo?"

"Ah! Yes. I remember him! He mistook me for a boy!"

Van snickered. Hitomi turned to look at him and raised a brow.

"What?!"

"You know, Hitomi. You still look like a guy… sort of… minus the chest that is."

"Van! You pervert!"

Whack. Van was left with a throbbing head. Even though, they haven't seen each other in such a long time, Hitomi's whacking powers were still as powerful.

'_I think her whacking powers have increased by 25. My poor body… in fact, this just reminds me of the day I first met Hitomi! Man, she could hit!'_

"What are you think about… hmm?"

"Ah, just the day we first met."

"S-u-r-e. You were such a jerk back then!"

"Hey! If you didn't look so much like a nerdy boy back then, I wouldn't have challenged you into a wrestling match!"

"Well, sorry!" and they laughed, both remembering a day a few years back…

"_Oi! Fanel-kun!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Young Van turned to the sources of the voices. Three little boys were in front of him. They were grinning and were looking rather smug._

"_We want you to play with us!"_

"_Yeah," added the chubby one._

"_You can help us beat up that geeky kid sitting on the swings!" cried the red-head._

_Van turned to the direction of the swings. A boy was there, sitting with his nose buried in a book. Van wrinkled his nose. _

'_That kid must be boring to play with!_

_Turning to the boys he was talking with, Van smiled._

"_Okay! But, we shouldn't make it sound like we actually beat him!"_

_The boys looked among themselves and nodded. They turned to look at the young Van._

"_That's a great idea! But how are we gonna do it?" asked the chubby one._

"_How about rock-paper-scissors?" suggested the redhead._

"_Nah. That's too boring besides we can't beat him up with rock-paper-scissors you dummy!" _

"_Oh… yeah. Sorry Boss!"_

"_So what are we going to do guys?"_

_The 'leader' turned to look at he swings and faced them with a smug look. He raised his brows at them and gave them a thumb up._

"_I have an idea. C'mon follow me."_

_The four approached the honey-blond kid. They loomed over his small frame. The small child noticed that he wasn't alone so he looked up to see the faces of four grinning small boys._

"_Hiya! Wanna play with us?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Great! Come on then!"_

_The four dragged the poor kid to a less populated area. They pushed the timid boy to the ground and smiled at him smugly._

"_Let's have a wrestling game!"_

"_Wrestling…?"_

"_Yeah… you chicken or something?"_

"_No… but-"_

"_C'mon. Fanel-kun will be your first opponent!"_

_Van was shocked. Why him? He didn't want to beat up the poor… boy._

'_I can't fight a skinny kid like him. It's like a dog versus an ant!'_

"_I… am?"_

"_Sure you are!"_

"_C'mon! LET'S GET READY TO RRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE!!"_

_The honey-blond haired kid was standing with his fists balled holding his arms up in a protective stance. _

"_Ano… Fanel-kun."_

"_FIGHT! FIGHT!"_

_Van was starting to back away. He didn't want to fight the kid. He might get into trouble._

"_C'mon Fanel-kun! What are you? A yellow belly?"_

"_I AM NOT A YELLOW BELLY! YAH!"_

_With that, Van jumped on the poor kid. They were both on the ground. Van wrestled the kid until he was coughing. His glasses had fallen off and the kid could barely make out what was happening. He tried to push Van off but the later was heavier. Van went to hit his face with a punch when the kid suddenly blocked the attack with his book._

"_Wha-"_

_The kid pushed him off and stood. Van looked up and saw the determined look on his face. Van scrambled off but the boy already caught hold of his shirt. _

_WHACK!_

_Van was covering his head as he received number of whacks from the book. _

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

"_C'mon Fanel-kun! What are you doing!"_

"_FIGHT BACK!"_

"_I am! Yeouch!"_

_WHACK! _

_WHACK!_

_Van finally managed to block the book and just as he was about to deliver a punch…_

"_Van…? Where- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Van turned to look at the speaker as did the others. He saw a tall teen; he was wearing a greenish shirt and had aquamarine hair. On his face was a purple teardrop shaped tattoo. _

"_Brother…"_

"_Let go of that kid!"_

_The three other boys had already run off. They disappeared the moment the teen started to approach the 'wrestlers'. Van let go of the boy's hand which he was unconsciously holding and dropped his fist. Folken then turned to the little boy._

"_You okay there buddy?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Van, apologize to the young man now!"_

_Van grumbled an apology. Satisfied, Folken turned to the kid again._

"_Um… what's your name, kid?"_

"_Kanzaki… Hitomi Kanzaki."_

"_Ah… okay, Hitomi-kun… Wha… Wait, Hitomi? Isn't that a girl's name?"_

"_I am a girl."_

"_NO WAY," Van exclaimed._

"_Van, that's rude. Hitomi-chan, how about we walk you home so we can explain to your parents if they ask questions about your bruises…"_

"_My mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers…"_

_Folken laughed nervously. _

'_Man, this kid's a tough nut to crack.'_

"_Well… I suppose so. But how are you going to explain the bruises to your parents? Anyway, as an older brother, I have to go and make sure that you won't get scolded… understand?"_

"_I guess so… it kinda makes sense. Okay. You can walk me home then… on a condition though…"_

"_What is it Hitomi-chan?"_

"_I don't want to walk beside your brother."_

"_HEY!"_

_Folken chuckled as he took the hands of both kids and started the walk home._

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Kanzaki-san."

"Oh, it's not a problem, Dearie. I hope we could do this again."

"Looking forward to it, Ma'am."

"Now, Hitomi, please show the Van the way out now. It's rude to let our guests leave just like that."

"Yes, ma."

Hitomi beckoned Van to follow her. They walked out of the house in silence. They stopped at the veranda and stood there.

"So... see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Van walked towards the gate, passing the weird gnome and the one-legged stork. Just as he opened the gate, Hitomi called out to him.

"I really enjoyed having dinner with you!"

"Me too."

"I hope we can do this again next time and maybe at your place."

"Sure. That's a great idea."

"Good night, Van! Have a safe trip home!" Hitomi said, waving her hand.

"You too, 'Tomi. You too."

Van closed the gate as he left the Kanzaki's residence. He smiled as he walked home. All was good and he couldn't have it in any other way.

* * *

**Little Notes from Little People:**

Hello there!

Thank you very much for reading this installment of Come Back. I am sorry for the delay (I hope you don't mind). This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful Hotari-chan! Until the next installment everybody and please don't forget to leave what you think of this chapter through a review!

**P.**


End file.
